Une phrase peut tout changer
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Un parc d'attraction. De l'animation. Un groupe d'enfants. Et deux ennemis qui se croisent, se parlent... Et l'un dit une phrase. Mais une simple phrase peut changer beaucoup de choses. Un court OS sur le couple Kidd x Law


Bonjour!

Pour changer un peu, voici un petit OS sur le couple Law/Kidd, OS que je dédie à ma soeur, grande fan de ce pairing.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient bien sûr.

* * *

Une journée normale sur l'archipel des Sabaody. Les voyous couraient les rues, se cachant lorsqu'un dragon céleste passait par là de temps à autre, les visiteurs affluaient d'un grove à l'autre, entre le parc d'attraction et la vente aux enchères... Enfin bref, une situation classique sur ces îles. La seule chose spéciale fut la présence, avec les Chapeaux de paille, des onze Supernovae. Cette nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'archipel, et ils ne passaient pas inaperçu. En général, on les voyaient surtout aux alentours du lieu où se déroulait les ventes ou dans les bars de la ville. Trafalgar Law, quant à lui, avait préférer se détendre dans un endroit différent où la clientèle était toute autre : le fameux parc d'attraction des Sabaody. On y voyait surtout des enfants et des couples, et pour tout dire assez peu de criminels. Certains se retournait sur le jeune homme, effrayés ou admiratifs, mais celui-ci n'y prêtait guère attention. Il se baladait, sans trop savoir où il allait, en sifflotant. Les membres de son équipage s'étaient dispersés, et il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Alors, il se baladait. L'endroit était relativement calme, autant que peut l'être un lieu de ce genre. Seuls les enfants couraient et s'excitaient dans tous les sens, bousculant de temps en temps le chirurgien. En réponse, celui-ci leur rendait un sourire plus glauque qu'autre chose, qui faisait instantanément regretter les petits. C'était Trafalgar Law.  
A un moment donné, il s'arrêta de marcher. Un bruit avait attiré son attention. Une voix presque familière.

- Ah! Mais laissez-moi tranquille, bande de mioches!

Un supernova.

- Monsieur, vous êtes déguisez en quoi?

Avec un look à part.

- Laisse tomber, foutu morveux, tu sais pas c'que c'est la classe!

Roux et viril.

- Pourquoi vous êtes maquillé alors?

Avec un rouge à lèvre carmin.

- Ferme-la! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les gosses.

Eustass Captain Kidd. Cet homme, il l'avait déjà croisé. Et leurs relations ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiées d'"amicales". Loin de là.  
Kidd était aussi dans le parc, et son style vestimentaire particulier avait semblait-il attiré l'attention d'un groupe d'enfants. Cela énervait passablement le rouquin, qui à priori semblait ne pas aimer les moins de 10 ans. Cela le rendait mignon, aussi. Cette vision amusa Law, qui ne put retenir son rire.

- Ha ha ha! On dirait que les enfants t'aiment bien, Kidd.

- Q-quoi?! N'importe quoi! Et d'ailleurs, tu fous quoi ici, toi?!

- Je te retourne la question. Un gros dur comme toi, dans un parc d'attraction, entouré de petits enfants?

- Ferme-la, Law!

- C'est trop mignon.

- Grr, va te faire voir!

Une réaction violente, et vulgaire. Une réaction prévisible de la part d'un homme comme Kidd. La seule chose remarquable fut la rougeur extrême de ses pommettes.

- Je HAIS les gamins.

Law se pencha doucement vers les fameux gamins, pour leur afficher ce sourire effrayant dont il avait le secret.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter d'importuner mon petit ami, s'il vous plaît?

Les enfants le regardèrent comme s'il avait été un extra-terrestre, avant de partir en courant.

- Hey, Law! J'suis pas ton...

Mais il fut couper par son vis-à-vis, qui lui mis un doigt sur la bouche.

- Sinon, pourquoi tu es ici?

- Pfft... J'avais rien à faire, Killer et les autres sont partis faire un tour. Et j'avais pas envie de glander tout seul dans mon bar. Alors, j'me balade.

- Pareil pour moi.

- J'm'en fous.

Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher ensemble, le chirurgien s'arrêta. Devant la grande roue.

- Ça te dit, un petit tour?

- Q-quoi?! J'ai une tête à faire de la grande roue, p't'être?!

- Comme tu veux, mais c'est plein de gosses dans le coin...

- Ftmf...

- Ils vont sûrement venir vers nous...

- Pfft...

- ...pour te faire un câlin...

- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Mais un seul, hein! Et si ça se sait, je te jure que je t'enlève les boyaux du ventre pour t'étouffer avec!

- Charmant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'attraction en question. Le gardien les fixa avec des yeux qui traduisaient une légère peur face à deux individus aussi recherchés, d'autant plus que l'un était particulièrement sur les nerfs.

- Tu payes, Law!

- Bah, si tu veux.

Ils payèrent leur place et s'installèrent dans une cabine, face à face. Un silence s'installa.

- T'es pas très bavard, dit donc.

- Ferme-la! J'ai rien à t'dire.

- Vraiment?

- Pourquoi t'as voulu faire ce stupide manège avec moi?

- Tu vois que tu as des choses à me dire.

- Répond, crétin.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Ouais, tu réponds pas, là...

Un sourire amusé du chirurgien précéda un nouveau silence. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Kidd qui y mit fin.

- Pourquoi t'as sorti que j'étais ton "petit ami" tout à l'heure?!

- J'ai mes raisons.

- C'est ta phrase préférée ou quoi?!

- Non, mais ça t'énerve, alors j'aime bien.

- Grr, toi!

- Ha ha!

- Alors, pourquoi t'as sorti ça?!

- Pour t'embêter, pardi.

- Va te faire foutre, Law.

- Sérieusement... J'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu, non?

- H-hein?

En guise de réponse, Trafalgar attrapa le bord de la cape de son vis-à-vis, qu'il tira pour l'amener vers lui.

- T-tu...

Le médecin ne voulu même pas savoir ce que l'autre allait dire. Il approcha son visage, et d'un coup, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Normalement, Kidd serait devenu fou, mais il était trop surpris pour réagir. Beaucoup trop surpris.

- Tu...

- Laisse-moi rêver d'être ton petit ami.

- Qu... mais... t... je...

- T'es si troublé que ça? T'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ou quoi?

- S-si mais... T-t...

- Quoi, je te trouble à ce point?

Troublé. Oui, c'était l'adjectif qui semblait le mieux décrire Kidd à cet instant. Il était extrêmement rouge, et ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis. Comme si cette situation lui semblait... irréelle.

- Tu es tout rouge, c'est mignon.

- Hey! Je... J'suis pas "mignon"!

- Si.

- Non!

- Bon alors, tu veux bien être mon petit ami?

- Tu te moques de moi ou quoi?!

- Non. Même si d'ordinaire c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire.

- T-tu veux dire que tu...

- Je t'aime.

Le rouquin s'arrêta net. Puis il voulu se relever, mais se cogna la tête, et retomba sur son siège. Law se leva à son tour, en faisant attention au plafond. Il s'avança, jusqu'à se trouver à 10 centimètres environ du visage de celui qu'il voulait voir à ses côtés.

- Et toi?

Kidd rougit plus fort encore.

- Je... J'te répondrais pas!

- D'accord, j'ai compris.

- T'as compris quoi?

Le chirurgien l'embrassa de nouveau.

- J'aime bien le goût de ton rouge à lèvres.

- V-va te faire voir.

Le tour de grande roue pris fin, et les deux hommes sortirent main dans la main, l'un jovial, l'autre terriblement gêné.

- Tu vois, si je n'avais pas dit cette phrase, tout à l'heure, on en serait pas là...

- Ouais... hum... tu sais...

- Quoi donc?

- Maintenant, j'remercie les gosses. Et j'aime la grande roue.

* * *

Voilà x) Merci d'avoir lu! J'ai eu du mal à écrire sur eux, car je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à ces personnages-là... J'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même :)


End file.
